bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Draydess, Leeto
Leeto Draydess was the Head of House Draydess of the Antrixian Landsting. Being involved with Artur Strykia since childhood, Leeto was heavily involved in Commonwealth politics during his adult life. As head of his noble house, Leeto was also Hand of the High Lord on Artur's Small Council. Leeto served as Lord Reagent within the Landsting in place of the true High Lord, Draygan Strykia, who was in hiding/exile during the Imperial Occupation of the Commonwealth. History Early Life Leeto grew up in House Draydess on the planet Aycaris as the eldest child to the Draydess family. Leeto was sent to Relka to train as a Jinsai under the instruction of Herod Damodred. It was during his training on Relka that Leeto met Artur Strykia. Artur and Leeto became close friends during their time training together. It was also at this time that Leeto pressed Artur to be forward about Artur’s betrothal to Marissa Damodred. Because of his persistent pressure, Leeto was one of the first to see true love blosom between Artur and Marissa. In the years leading up to Artur’s ascendency to the High Seat, Leeto remained a steadfast friend to Artur, acting as his confidant and constant companion. Leeto became head of House Draydess two years after Artur became High Lord of the Commonwealth. When he became head of his house, Artur also appointed him to the position of Hand of the High Lord. Leeto saw to it that House Draydess maintained Arentech Industries throughout his stately duties, but often had to leave day-to-day operations up to his wife, Jessyka. Leeto was always diligent in his service to the High Lord and pledged the full support of his House to House Strykia. Together with his wife, Leeto had three children: Philan, Shasharra, and Tashynea. Later Life After the Imperial/Dominion attack on the Commonwealth, Leeto feared he had lost his eldest daughter to the attack. She went missing with her tutor and a House guard while enroute to Odia to have Shasharra initiated into the Jinsai order. Leeto was instrumental in leading the Landsting to vote for removing Dontaine Strykia's rights and claims to being the heir to the Strykia Dynasty. In the absence of any other Strykia heirs present on Antrixies to assume the High Seat after Artur’s death, Leeto took the position of Lord Reagent until Draygan Strykia or a true heir returned to make the claim of Lordship. Leeto was a secret supporter of the Antrixian Resistance. He delayed the Imperials and misled them as often as possible, often putting himself in jeapordy for the sake of defending his people. Leeto brought on Elexis Synklair to manage Arentech Industries and to distract the Imperials, Dominion, and Metheyrs as to his true motives. Appearance and Personality Leeto was a middle-aged man who still engaged in moderate exercise to maintain his physique. He was tall with broad shoulders, dark hair, and brown eyes with a blue glow. Leeto was a strong, stern speaker, often voicing his concerns and opinions. He led by fair, just decisions and was willing to do anything he commanded another to do. Those who knew him best often compared him to Bail Organa. RPG D6 Stats Type: Lord Reagent DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 6D+1, Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 6D+1 , Thrown Weapons 6D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Alien Species 6D+1, Bureaucracy 7D+2, Business 7D+1, Languages 6D+2, Streetwise 5D, Willpower 7D+1 MECHANICAL 3D+1 Astrogation 4D+2, Communications 4D+2, Repulosrlift Operations 5D+2, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 5D+1, Starship Gunnery 5D+1, Starship Shields 4D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 7D+2, Con 5D, Gambling 7D+1, Search 5D, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 6D+1, Climbing/Jumping 5D, Lifting 5D+1, Running 5D TECHNICAL 2D+1 Computer Programming/Repair 3D+1, First Aid 5D, Melee Weapon Repair 5D+1, Space Transport Repair 4D+2, Starship Weapons Repair 4D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 2 Character Points: 18 Dark Side Points: 0 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters